Allegiant Continued
by dauntlessgang666
Summary: what should have happened to end Allegiant this starts with Tris about to be shot by David but the gunshot never comes will tris live or will she die this is my first fanfiction in a long time so please rate PM me review me i could use all the advice i need from you guys so i can make the story into something you want to read so let me know what you think
1. Chapter 1

**AN/ Hey guys I have decided to give fanfiction writing another chance. I'm going to write yet another alternate ending to allegiant just because I hated that thy killed Tris. This fanfiction starts with Tris saving her brother by taking his place to deploy the memory serum let's see what happens will she die or will she live. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own allegiant I wish I do though.**

**Tris POV.**

I'm standing here after I hear the gunshot go off waiting for death to come but it never does. I slowly open my eyes to see that David is slumped over in his chair, with Cara standing over him with the gun smoking in her hand. My eyes widen in shock I never thought that I would be saved by the girl whose brother I had killed. As I begin to realize what happened I stammer our "why did you save me," Cara just looks at me and says "I did what I thought was right for the good of humanity." I am stunned that she would say that "but what's saving me do for the good of humanity I'm just one person" Cara grins at me and says "well for would tear us all a new asshole if we didn't do something to save you," I start to smile like a maniac because now that I realize that I'm not going to die anymore and that im going to get to see him again. I stand up and look to see where the death serum used to be the one that I survived and no one else can I am the strongest divergent they will ever know.

I walk out to the front of the building to see Tobias and the group just arriving, when they walk through the door when Tobias sees me he immediately starts running towards me. When he gets within reach he wraps me in a tight hug and says "I'm so glad to still have you I thought you would do something to save your brother by going in yourself." I pull back with a mischievous look on my face and say "well I kind of did save my brother" he just looks at me then says "what did you do." I give him a sly smile and say "well I went into the armory instead of Caleb and survived the death serum" he just looks at me shocked "did anything else happen," this is when I take a step back and look him directly in the eye and say "yes David was there waiting for me, I had no gun but he did and almost shot me until Cara shot him and saved my life." He looks at me tears forming in his eyes " you almost died I almost lost you" he looks over at Cara " "thank you so much Cara I don't know what I would have done without her thank you for saving her life while I was gone." Cara looks at Tobias and smiles "you are very welcome I know you would have done the same for me if I was in your situation." Tobias looks to me and says "well Tris it seems we have both had an eventful day how about we head to the dorms and rest up for the night I feel that would be best for all of us to get a good night sleep and start with our work in the morning"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey Guys I'll continue this story but need to know what you guys think about it. Tell me what you like about the story, what you don't like, what you think should happen I am open to any suggestions. So please tell me if you think I should continue with this story, review PM me tell me what you guys think**

**Tris POV.**

I wake up the next morning with Tobias's arms over me like he is protecting me. When I try to move out from under him he stirs awake I turn over and look at him in the eye and he says "morning beautiful," I smile and say back "good morning" we both get up and get ready for the day the compound took a big hit with our fight to get to the armory so are way of thinking is to get the janitors trained first so they can help clean up the place. We gather up a bunch of the people wearing green jumpsuits they look at us with blank stares no knowing who we are or who they are, luckily we don't know they are either with the help of Matthew they learned the names of the workers by the data base that the bureau kept on all its employees so we had the names of each person. Once we gave them their names and began to teach them how to clean we saw great progress in their learning capability. After a long morning of teaching we finally thought that they had everything down and could handle themselves, so we set them off to clean up the compound. I look to Tobias to see that he is exhausted I give him a smile and say "I think it's time we had our lunch" he looks to me and says "that would be amazing too bad we don't have cake though," I chuckle a little bit and we head to lunch after telling Matthew that he should teach certain groups of people.

After lunch me a Tobias decide to explore the compound to see if we can find the living spaces that the executives lived in. after a bit of wandering the compound we come across a big set of double doors like the one the dauntless compound. We walk through them to find a long hallway with doors on each side of them we walk thru the hall and open one of the doors to reveal a full apartment fit with a bedroom bathroom living room and kitchen like the dauntless compound only it's not carved out of stone and they don't have all black appliances and furniture myself and Tobias decide to tell the rest of the group about the apartments so that we can all have a place to live until we decide on where we want to go after we repair the compound and reteach the scientists so they can produce the serums for the experiments but they won't be taught how to create the memory serum or the death serum those will never be produced ever again. We head back to the dorms to pack up our stuff so we can move into one of the apartments.

Once we are all moved in we decide to go visit Uriah in the hospital they decided to keep him on life support for a little while longer to see if he responded to the treatment, after a few weeks he started to get brain waves back into his head and slowly started to recover his brain is almost fully functioning but he will still not wake up. Once we get there we see Zeke sitting in a chair opposite Uriah's bed, "hey Zeke" says Tobias "how is he doing bud" Zeke looks up at us and says "well he is doing a lot better I'm just hoping he wakes up soon I can't wait to see the smile plastered on his face again" Tobias looks at Zeke and says "yeah we all can't wait to see him walking around and healthy again." We leave Zeke and Uriah after a little bit and head back to the apartment to eat dinner we cook up some pizza and watch a movie we decided to watch an old movie called "The Hunger Games" when the movie is over im starting to drift off to sleep as I fade into darkness I hear Tobias say "good night Tris I love you as he carries me to bed."


End file.
